I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape dispensing devices, and more particularly, to battery-powered devices for automatically dispensing a length of pressure-sensitive, adhesive tape.
II. Background
Tape dispensers are well known in the prior art. Very basic tape dispensers are comprised of a simple support frame for a tape roll in which the roll of tape can rotate, for pulling tape manually over a serrated cutting bar. Other devices provide mechanically-driven, ratchet-type means for dispensing tape from a roll.
Recently, motorized tape dispensers are provided for automatically dispensing tape. These devices are generally stationary, desktop-mounted devices that require the user to handle the dispensed tape to manually apply the tape to a package, envelope, or other object. Existing tape dispensing devices are typically open-cradle support frames for the tape roll, for removing or replacing the tape roll. These motorized devices are not easily portable, as they are designed to be set upon a desktop or some other stationary surface.